1. Field of the Subject Matter Disclosed
The subject matter disclosed in the application generally relates to devices and methods for integration of optical sensors with microfluidic systems. In particular, the integration of one or more fiber as a feed through into a microfluidic cell such as a high pressure and/or high temperature microfluidic cell, that provides optical signal throughput, a collimated light path for spectroscopy and provides for minimum sized fluid dead volumes for microfluidic applications.
2. Background of the Subject Matter Disclosed
Often in many applications there is a need for transmitting optical signal from one side of a metallic part to the other, for example, measuring fluid and gas analysis. Often, such transmission needs to occur while there is a significant pressure difference between the two sides of the metallic part. Several solutions exist to this problem, including but not limited to the use of optical windows sealed with elastomeric o-rings or brazed to the metallic part.
In many applications there is also a need for a metallic part with very intricate details machined in it, such as small channels and holes, at length scales and resolutions down to the micron level, which are not easily achievable using conventional machining techniques. One example of a situation where such a need exists is in the manufacturing of metallic microfluidic devices.
Accordingly, there is a need for improved methods and systems capable of providing devices worthy of use in demanding environments so as to withstand, by non-limiting example, high pressures, high temperatures and harsh environments. There is also the need for versatile fabrication methods for integrating optical sensors with microfluidic systems capable of manufacturing and/or processing of parts having characteristics, such as: high structural strength and excellent chemical resistance.